


Nightmare

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Brave Police Drabbles [1]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: But he has Gunmax, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, I'm so mean to characters, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Deckard, Sirens, Sobbing, Warm Oil, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Deckard is woken from recharge by terrible nightmares.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so mean to characters. XD
> 
> This has had notes written out for almost a year, and I just never really got around to finishing it. I am working hard to finish all my incomplete stories, but it’s hard! I keep getting new ideas and I want to try and do a Christmas countdown. 
> 
> Bold is English.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Deckard jerked awake, his sirens blaring loudly and echoing in the quiet street. His frame shuddered on its wheels and his headlights blinked in distress. Condensation ran down his overheated frame and his engine whined from stress.

Yuuta fell out of his bed with a shout, shocked awake from Deckard’s sirens. He rushed out his room, followed closely by his sisters, and down to the car port. Kurumi yanked open the door and it crashed against the wall with a loud bang. Deckard jerked and his engine whined loudly, siren’s giving another screaming ‘whoop’. Azuki scowled at her younger sister, who just gave a small sheepish smile back. 

“Deckard!” Yuuta cried rushing forward.

The patrol car yelped and jerked away. Yuuta skidded to a stop a few steps away and frowned at the mech, whose sirens were still wailing.

By now many of the neighbours had been drawn into the street to see what the racket was about. The street was dotted with people all looking towards the Tomonaga household with concern. 

“What’s wrong Deckard?” Azuki asked, worry colouring her voice, and stepped forward.

“S-Stay back!” Deckard shouted, driving out of the car port to be free from the confined space. 

The three siblings fell backwards and looked up at Deckard with shock as the mech transformed. Thankfully as he transformed his sirens automatically shut off.

“Yuuta! What’s going on?” Kurumi cried. 

“I don’t know! Nothing like this has ever happened before!” Yuuta shouted.

“Maybe he had a nightmare?” Azuki said. “And his processor is confused?”

“I’m going to call the Commissioner.” Yuuta pulled out his badge and called the number. He moved away a bit so he could talk and hear clearly. 

Deckard backed away slowly and crouched down. His hands gripped his helm tightly, optics squeezed shut. Coolant tears rushed down his face and his shoulders shook.

“Gunmax…” He murmured. 

“Huh?” Azuki and Kurumi looked towards the mech.

“Did you hear what he said?” Kurumi turned towards her sister.

Azuki shook her head.

“Gunmax…” Deckard said a bit louder. “Gunmax!” He cried. 

The siblings all jumped and looked at the mech wide eyed. 

“Yuuta.” Azuki was the first to recover, turning towards her brother. “I think Deckard wants Gunmax. Ask the Commissioner to send Gunmax here.

The boy nodded and repeated the request to the Commissioner. Soon he clicked the badge shut and looked with worried eyes towards Deckard. 

“What do we do until Gunmax gets here?” Yuuta questioned his sisters. 

“There isn't anything we can do.” Azuki said sadly. 

“We’ll just watch over him until Gunmax gets here!” Kurumi said, trying to be cheerful and failing. 

They didn't have to wait long. Gunmax arrived in twenty minutes and leaped of Gunbike, which automatically parked. He rushed over towards Deckard but stopped a few paces away.

“Hey patoka.” He crouched down closer to Deckard. “It's me, Gunmax. I'm here now,  **baby** .” 

The blue mech looked up at the other with wide teary optics.  “Gunmax…” He murmured. 

“Yeah, I'm here,  **sweetheart** .” Gunmax slowly moved forward until he was arms length away from Deckard. 

The green mech opened his arms and Deckard surged forward, launching himself into his lover’s arms. Gunmax gave a tiny sad smile and wrapped his arms tightly around the other, drawing him as close as possible. Deckard buried his face in the taller mech’s shoulder as his own shoulders shook. Gunmax’s visor flashed and he shifted so that one hand was gently stroking Deckard’s helm. 

Gunmax glanced at the siblings with a sad look. “I will look after Deckard. All of you should get to bed.”

They nodded solemnly and did as they were told. The three exchanged worried looks with each other as they went upstairs, knowing they wouldn't sleep well. 

Gunmax continued to gently stroke his lover’s helm, his other arm wrapped around Deckard’s waist. Deckard shook with sobs, his tears drenching Gunmax’s shoulder. The police car said nothing about why he was so upset and Gunmax didn't ask, knowing the one he loved would tell him when he was ready. 

They stayed like that until the rays of dawn fell over them. Deckard’s sobs slowly tapered off, but he continued to shake. Gunmax shifted so that he could look at Deckard's optics. 

“ **Love** , we need to move out of the street so the people can get to work,” Gunmax gave Gunbike a silent command to move into a better park than in the middle of the road. “We can curl up by the car port,  **okay** ?”

Deckard gave a small nod and they moved so that Gunmax was leaning against the carport, with Deckard curled against his chest. They, by some miracle, managed to curl into the small area with only Gunmax’s lower legs sticking out into the street. The green mech wrapped his arm around Deckard's waist and used the other to stroke his helm again. 

“Recharge,  **love** . You need it.” Gunmax’s visor caught the sun’s rays and he smiled gently. 

Deckard nodded against his lover's chest, drowsy from the rough night and crying. Gunmax watched quietly as his lover slowly fell into recharge. The highway patrol mech stayed awake, uncaring of how little rest he had gotten. 

* * *

It was several hours later when Yuuta and his sisters awoke, by then Gunmax was dosing. They had woken up late and quickly eaten before rushing off to grab some fuel for the two mechs outside. They worked together to drag the containers, and once close enough, Gunmax - who had been woken by the noise - helped them. Deckard was still in a deep recharge, obviously exhausted.

“Gunmax,” Yuuta spoke up. “We have to go to the station. The others will be worried. Commissioner said we could come if late but we still need to go in.”

The green mech nodded, and gently shook Deckard awake. “Deckard,  **love** , time to wake up and fuel.”

The patrol car blinked his optics, and looked up at the other mech sleepily. “Gunmax…”

The green mech smiled and shifted so Deckard could sit more upright in his lap. He handed the still sleepy patrol car his fuel and took a drink of his own. The blue mech stayed curled into his lover, quietly drinking his fuel.

The siblings departed to get ready for the day. The commissioner had told them last night he would call the sisters’ schools and explain that they were late because they were needed at home. They sisters were incredibly grateful and soon rushed out the door with a quick goodbye to the two mechs. 

Soon after Yuuta walked out and motioned for the two mechs to get ready. Gunmax pressed a gentle kiss to Deckard’s crest, then another to his nose. The patrol car smiled sweetly before removing himself from his lover’s lap. Both mechs stretched out their cramped struts and cables before Deckard transformed and Gunmax hopped into Gunbike’s seat. Deckard opened his passenger side door and Yuuta climbed in.

Soon they were on the road, Gunmax leading the way, and Deckard stayed close behind the mech. They arrived at the station quickly. Deckard let Yuuta out before transforming while Gunmax dismounted. They walked into the Decker Room and immediately Deckard was surrounded by the other mechs. 

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

“How are you feeling?”   


“Do you want some warm oil?”

“Do I need to beat anyone up?”   
  
Deckard looked around at everyone with wide optics, subconsciously scooting closer to Gunmax. The highway patrol mech just wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist, and held up his other for silence.

“Woah, woah! Quiet  **guys** ,” Gunmax shook his head with mirth, as Yuuta walked into the Commissioner’s office. “He’s fine. Mostly. Just a nightmare.”

The others calmed down a bit a that, understanding. They all had nightmares every now and then, but Deckard always had the worst ones. 

Shadowmaru slung his arm around Gunmax’s shoulders easily. “Thanks for taking care of him Gunmax.” The purple mech looked down at the shorter green mech. 

Gunmax’s visor reflected the light. “No problem. He needed it and asked for me. I’m not gonna leave  **my love** waiting.”

Everyone smiled and Drill Boy trotted off to grab a mug of warm oil. The orange mech soon bounced back over, careful not to spill any of the oil. He handed the mug to Deckard, beaming at the slightly smaller mech. The older mech smiled gratefully back, and took a sip. Deckard melted and leaned into Gunmax so he didn’t fall over, warm oil was just what he had needed to calm down completely.

“I’m okay everyone. Just a bad nightmare. I’m sorry for worrying you all,” The blue mech looked up at Gunmax. “I’m sorry for forcing you to come out to Yuuta’s in the middle of the night.”

Deckard’s optics gleamed sadly and everyone froze, sharing a quick, panicked glance.

“No, no!  **Love** , it’s okay. Really. You needed me so I came to you. We all would have done the same if in such a position.” Gunmax hastily reassured. 

The others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! We’re all family, in a way!” Drill Boy cheered.

The other mechs chuckled and Power Joe caught his youngest brother in a gentle headlock, giving him a noogie. Deckard settled better against Gunmax, and the taller mech gently squeezed his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really that clear in the fic but the height order goes like this:
> 
> Shadowmaru and Kagero, at the same height and tallest  
> Gunmax, about a head shorter than the twins  
> Duke and McCrane, at the same height and half a head shorter than Gunmax  
> Dumpson and Power Joe, not that much shorter  
> Drill Boy, almost a head shorter  
> Deckard, quarter of a head shorter than Drill Boy


End file.
